Contagem Regressiva
by chishiki
Summary: . "- NASCEU! É UMA MENINA! - Babacas, é claro que é uma menina."


**Disclaimer: **'Percy Jackson e Os Olimpianos' não me pertence.

**Contagem Regressiva**

Eu estava quase surtando. A minha filha, minha filhinha!, prestes a nascer e eu nem sequer podia entrar na sala de trabalho de parto. Claro que eu ouvia os gritos de Annabeth, e de vez em quando a minha mão escapulia para dentro do bolso onde estava a mina espada Contracorrente. Eu sabia que ela não adiantaria de nada naquele lugar, mas era reconfortante saber que estava ali.

Me lembrando de uma canção que a minha mãe costumava cantar junto comigo quando eu era pequeno para contar os passinhos desajeitados que eu dava, eu comecei a dar os mesmos passos, só que mais firmes, e comecei a fazer algo de útil, para desviar a minha atenção dos gritos de: 'Força! Força!'

- Um dois, feijão com arroz.

Eu senti a saudade que sentia da minha mãe me sufocando. Ela tinha ido num maldito lançamento do segundo livro dela, só que esse tal lançamento era na Suécia. Suécia! Minha mãe me abandonou no dia do nascimento da minha filha para ir dar autógrafos na Suécia!

- Três, quatro, macarrão no prato.

Mais dois passos, apesar de eu já ter dado uns dez enquanto praguejava blasfêmias sobre a Suécia. Minha mãe tinha dito que voltaria só na sexta feira, daqui a dois dias. Eu bufei. Suécia...

- Força, Annabeth! Sabemos que você consegue! - A voz da médica era um tanto abafada, mas eu ouvi tão claramente que quase invadi a porta a chutes.

Além do mais, claro que ela conseguia.

E de quem diabos foi a idéia de me deixar de fora daquilo tudo?

Ah, sim, minha.

- Cinco, seis, molho inglês.

Annabeth gritou.

Eu nunca descobrirei como consegui agüentar tanto tempo sem surtar. Minhas mãos tremiam e minha cabeça girava um pouco só de tentar imaginar o quanto devia estar doendo. Os gritos dela soavam abafados, como se ela tentasse se conter, mas sem sucesso. Tentei enfiar as mãos nos bolsos, e me forcei a continuar contando.

- Sete, oito, comer biscoito.

- AÍ VEM A CABECINHA! - berrou alguém, animado. Eu sabia que não era a doutora, porque a voz era de homem.

Céus.

Eu não ia me surpreender se o pessoal da CNN estivesse vendo meu bebê nascer e eu não. Eu já tinha ouvido tantos gritos diferentes de 'Força!'... Eu me forcei a olhar para longe da porta fechada, e vi um bebedouro. Água. Era daquilo que eu precisava. Tão rápido que eu acho que perdi alguma coisa, eu corri para lá e enfiei um copo debaixo da torneirinha do bebedouro.

Esqueci de contar a última coisa, porque virei o tal copo na minha boca com tanta avidez que quase engasguei.

- NASCEU! É UMA MENINA! - Babacas, é claro que é uma menina.

Minha cabeça parou de girar, eu me senti levemente mais tranqüilo. A água, independentemente de onde fosse: normal, rio, mar, fonte, lago, sempre me fazia sentir melhor.

Tocaram meu ombro e eu me virei para trás, com os olhos arregalados.

Era uma enfermeira que com um sorrisão, me chamava.

- Sua filha nas...

Eu deixei ela falando sozinha.

- Nove, dez, comer pastéis - terminei, atravessando a porta com os dois últimos passos da minha contagem.

Vi Annabeth afastando um cacho loiro para o lado e segurando um embrulinho branco. O lençol onde a criancinha estava embrulhada tinha algumas manchas de sangue, mas eu fingi que eram parte da estampa.

Abracei as duas delicadamente. Annabeth enterrou o rosto no meu peito, e eu dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, feliz que o sofrimento tinha acabado. Então olhei para a minha filha. Ela tinha os olhos de Annabeth, só que maiores, e sem toda a serenidade e a tempestade que simultaneamente tinham os da minha esposa. Eram só inocentes. Tinham alguns fiapos de cabelo preto na cabecinha delicada.

Em silêncio, ela me entregou o embrulho. Eu só tinha olhos para as duas. Sorri para a nenezinha, que me deu um sorriso desdentado de volta. Ela tinha me reconhecido. Sabem os deuses como.

- Como ela vai se chamar? - A voz de Annabeth estava cheia de emoção. Eu olhei para ela, e sorri. Raramente Annabeth demonstrava ter algum sentimento profundo, então guardei na memória o sorriso dela.

Eu iria precisar.

- De que nome você gosta? - eu perguntei num sussurro. Os médicos, enfermeiros, e o resto daquele povo todo que estava aqui teve o tato de ir procurar algo para fazerem.

Annabeth pensou.

- Cornelia - ela murmurou, tomando a nenezinha de volta dos meus braços e a abraçando. Olhando para os olhinhos enormes e puros de _Cornelia_ eu tive certeza que era esse o nome que ela tinha que ter.

- Sim, sim. - Ergui o queixo de Annabeth e dei um beijo nos lábios dela. - Cornelia.

Então eu ouvi um trovão lá fora.


End file.
